plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Loudmouth
Beastly |Tribe = Imp Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When revealed: A Zombie gets +2 /+2 . |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = What he lacks in size, he makes up for in volume.}} Loudmouth is a premium uncommon zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. He costs 3 to play, and has 1 /1 . He has the trait, and his ability gives a selected zombie +2 /+2 when revealed, including him. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait:' *'Ability:' When revealed: A Zombie gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description What he lacks in size, he makes up for in volume. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Consider him as the zombie equivalent of Grow-Shroom. However, unlike Grow-Shroom, he can boost himself up, being quite a tough 3-brain cost zombie if you wish to boost him. However, he has 1 less strength than Grow-Shroom, which makes it tougher for him to fight plants. Since he hides in a gravestone, plant tricks cannot harm him, with the exception of Grave Buster. However, should Grave Buster be used on him, he gets destroyed without activating his ability, so beware if your opponent is a Guardian hero. Also, since he is an Imp, you can combine Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp with him as well, but only as Brain Freeze. Against Loudmouth is mostly used to boost another zombie, so he is pretty easy to counter, as any plant with at least 1 strength can destroy him in one attack. However, if your opponent chooses to boost Loudmouth himself, he becomes quite dangerous for the turn, as you cannot do anything to counter his boost. Since one of the most common uses of him is to boost a zombie that needs the boost to destroy a certain plant, so play a plant with the Team-Up trait to defend the threatened plant. If you are fighting a Beastly hero, and they play a gravestone while a zombie that can be dangerous with a little boost is on the field, there is almost certainly a Loudmouth inside. If needed, Grave Buster can destroy him while he is still in his gravestone. Alternatively, you can Bounce the boosted zombie to remove its boost. However, do not Bounce this zombie as your opponent can replay him to re-activate his ability on another zombie. Gallery Loudmouth_stats.png|Statistics LoudmouthCard.png|Card Trivia *The word "volume" in his description has a double meaning. The first means "the amount of space something occupies," which is ironic due to Loudmouth being an Imp. The second means "the quantity or power of sound," a reference to his megaphone, microphone, ability, and name. *His description may be a reference to the fact that although Loudmouth has extremely poor stats for his cost, his ability makes up for it. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Beastly cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:Imps Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon zombies Category:Gravestone zombies